


Echoes In The Dark

by monkiainen



Series: 10_hurt_comfort [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just echoes in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10_hurt_comfort @ LJ - "poisoning"

It felt like eternity when he hadn’t felt so sick. Waves of nausea took turns with sharp pain on his lower abdomen and chilling shivers. His whole body was shaking, and from time to time darkness took over.

To Spencer it felt as the clear moments of consciousness were getting even more shallow and painful – for a moment darkness seemed like a good option. No one would miss him anyway.

It was his fault anyway, for anyone in their right mind would have stayed away from a serial killer. But not Spencer. No. He just had to get inside the killer’s head, no matter what. The previously magnificent idea was now just echoes in the dark, nothing more. Like Spencer himself.

But when the bed dipped and Hotch lay down beside him, gathering Spencer to his arms, the effects of the malicious poison floating through his veins started fading away.


End file.
